To receive a service using an IP (Internet Protocol), an IP interface is required to be set. Since manual setting of the IP interface is complicated and needs expertise, the IP interface is generally set using a scheme of automatic setting. Four of IP address/net mask/default gateway/DNS (Domain Name Service/Server) are minimally required to be set for utilizing the service that uses the IP. FIG. 5 is an explanatory diagram of a general method of automatically setting an IP interface in a personal computer (PC), etc.
In IPv4 (Internet Protocol version 4), these four are set using DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) as shown in FIG. 5(A) (step S101). Even in the case of failure of such setting (step S102: NO), to enable reception of the service within a local network, setting is made by AutoIP (APIP: Automatic Private IP Addressing) to assign the IP address/net mask valid only within the local network (step S103).
On the other hand, in IPv6 (Internet Protocol version 6), the IP address/net mask/default gateway are set by RA (Router Advertisement) (step S111) and the DNS address is set by DHCPv6 (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol for IPv6) (step 112) as shown in FIG. 5(B) (while the IP address, etc., may be set by the DHCPv6, it is a general practice to use the RA for the address).
Recently, in accordance with broadbandization of the network, an IP broadcast is proposed as a service using the IP (Internet Protocol). What is generally known as a broadcast receiving device used for the IP broadcast is a special device such as a STB (Set Top Box), by way of which a user may view and listen to contents on a general television receiver (TV receiver). The television receiver and a recorder incorporating the broadcast receiving device for the IP broadcast are proposed as well.
Since the IP broadcast uses a scheme of an IP multicast and the IPv6 is optimum for multicast communication, the IPv6 is used in the broadcast receiving device for the IP broadcast.